Conventional swim goggles commonly employ some type of mechanism for adjusting the length of a head strap. Such conventional mechanisms are overly complex and/or unreliable thereby increasing manufacturing costs and the retail price to the consumer. By way of example only, and referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swim goggle 1 is depicted generally consisting of a pair of eye piece frames 2 and 3 each having a silicone backing 4. A nose bridge 5 is provided to connect the eye piece frames 2 and 3 together. A strap 7 is looped around a channel 6 and is fastened by a buckle. Such conventional swim goggles 1 do not allow for simple and reliable adjustment and engagement of the strap 7.